The Annoyance Factor
by Torph
Summary: Justice is served...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana, etc.**

**(A/N): Hi.**

**The Annoyance Factor**

It was a bright, cheery morning as Yuji rolled out of bed. He groggily rubbed at his eyes and cursed quietly at the bright rays beating down on him. It was the sunny days like this that really made getting out of bed so difficult.

Grunting, he gave himself a few good stretches to put some use back into his still-aching muscles. Shana worked him so hard lately. After all, he had used nearly all of his power of existence the night before, surely that meant that she was beating him to an inch of his life, right? His face contorted into a pout. Shana sure was tough on him. His eye twitched. It was like she was trying to kill him sometimes!

He sighed, opening a drawer and pulling out some fresh clothes for the day, placing them neatly on his bed. 'Last time I was late, I didn't hear the end of it for a week! I wonder what my punishment will be for doing it a second time...'

---------

Shana grumbled. 'Yuji, you're LATE! When you get out here...' She smirked evilly.

---------

Yuji finished buttoning up his pants with a sigh. This wasn't going to be pretty. He turned around and slowly sauntered over to the exit, lacking very much in enthusiasm. It wasn't that he was afraid of Shana, oh no. It was... wait, never mind. With every step, Yuji's impending doom seemed ever closer. Closer and closer still, until the feeling of self-preservation was so suffocating that Yuji had to literally stop to take a breath. He looked up towards the door with an eager expression, trying to determine the progress he had made. He blanched when he realized that the supposed progress was non-existent. 'Man.. so pathetic.' He thought sadly. Breathing in deeply a few times, he straightened his posture and made a determined expression. "I can do this!" he told himself angrily. He prepared himself once more, and..

"Hello."

Yuji spun around frantically, which turned out to be a little_ too_ frantic as he happened to trip over his own foot. After peeling his face off the floor and raising his eyes to inspect the person who had entered his room, he concluded that he must be dreaming. After all, how often do scantily-clad women magically appear in your bedroom? He pulled himself to his feet rather shakily and, after a few more seconds of staring, decided to take action.

"Who are you?" he asked calmly.

She smiled. "Do not be afraid, young one. I am merely here to help you."

Yuji's interested was roused. He arched an eyebrow. "Help me with what?"

---------

"Wow, thank you so much," Yuji gushed, "really, you have no idea how much you've helped us!"

The woman smiled. "Oh, it was nothing. I'm really glad to have been able to help." She turned and, without so much as a pop, disappeared. It was so quick that Yuji blinked a few times to make sure he had seen correctly.

Yuji turned back around and smiled at Shana, who smiled back. "Well, now that the moron, Kazumi, is finally out of the picture, we can finally be together."

Yuji pulled Shana closer to himself. Shana merely closed her eyes and sighed happily.

"I love you, Yuji."

---------

"Hey, anybody? Somebody? Help me! I don't know where I am! I can't see and it smells like a dump around here!"

Kazumi struggled with the ropes binding her arms behind her back. She had been lying in this gooey pile for the past few hours and had been working non-stop on getting free.

After only hours more, she finally managed to wriggle around enough to loosen the bindings. She hastily untied her blind fold.

"Hahaha! I'm free, I'm free!"

She pulled the garment from her face, eyes still closed, and grinning from ear to ear.

'Now then..' She slowly opened her eyes and let them adjust to her surroundings.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Wow, it actually _was_ a dump. Rotting garbage for as far as the eye could see.

**Sniffle**

Kazumi blew her nose on a soggy banana peel. "Finally.. a place I truly belong! I'm... I'm so happy!"

---------

**(A/N): Story created out of boredom. Flame if you must.**


End file.
